galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Security Council
Security Council The United Stars of the Galaxies is an open and free community where every citizen has fundamental rights and where the Citizen are the government. Where the power comes from the people and where representatives are employees of Citizens and not rulers or leaders. This simple yet powerful framework, this very foundation of our society was put into place by four civilizations and has since been adopted and accepted by almost five thousand civilizations today. In order to create a safe and free society it was also recognized that a society must have secrets that needed to be protected from outside forces that do not share our values. It was agreed by the Assembly that it is imperative to maintain an intelligence and counter intelligence force and organizations. This was a dilemma right from the start. Posed by the necessity of keeping secrets. The fundamental rule that the Union must always adhere to higher moral standards and be accountable to its citizens was debated for a very long time during the creation of this Union. The second amendment to the Union Constitution clearly states that: No one and nothing is above the laws ratified by the Body of all Assembly members. Yet in order to function and keep the wolfs at bay. Secret services cannot always adhere to laws and morals. Secrets were kept by the military and an intelligence committee attached to the state department and high ranking officials such as the president and members of the Conference, However the Peace Hawk incident and the Kermac president chaos showed that this system was very flawed. The office of the president was stripped of all military connections and has since then been completely eliminated. Since the Assembly is an open affair that is accessible to all Citizens and therefore also for potential spies, it was decided to have certain issues pertaining to military and secret services discussed by a selected panel of Assembly representatives. To address this issue a simple solution was found. Not experts, but you the citizens, should decide. A Union wide discussion was held and the Assembly called for a general vote. Union Wide List Item 4189 OTT - Keep Secrets Vote The result of this vote was the creation of a Union security council that would have access to all secrets, evaluate them and then representing the results of their findings without the classified details to the Assembly to vote on. The Union Security Council in its present form was created in 4189 OTT (Union Security Council Act 4189) To make sure this Security Council did not become an unlawful elite, it was decreed that: *the members of this council could serve no longer than three years. *That a random process picks new members out of a pool of suitable candidates. *That any citizen could apply to be part of this pool. *Only three requirements are needed to become a suitable member. Full citizenship, a minimum level of cognitive comprehension and a very detailed background check for the necessary security clearance. After becoming a member of the Security Council a code name and number is added to the CITI. The new council member receives two months of schooling, is checked by the PSI corps and must complete a psycho evaluation. No security council member knows the identity of another member to prevent intimidation or voting by peer pressure. This council selects 180 of them, once every week and form The Covered Committee It is done so there is always an active committee present. They discuss sensitive Fleet, intel and military issues, discuss sensitive information with members of the intelligence community, vote on issues and then as you all know advise the Assembly without going into specifics. Still there are issues that require even a higher level of security and secrecy. Like the secret of Translocator cannons. The Covered Committee suggested the creation of a small group individuals that are beyond reproach. The Assembly agreed with this and authorized the formation of this group that became known as the Gray Ghosts. The Assembly voted in favor (79/21) to create a small group of Secret Keepers. (The actual name: Gray Ghosts and their members are not known to the Assembly or the General Public) Everyone in the Assembly know they exist and the lawfulness of that group has been ratified last only a week ago. Who the Gray Ghosts are is perhaps the most guarded secret of the Union.” The Wise Man Vote In 5020 after a Line item of the LIST was voted on with an overwhelming 97/03 vote on a Union Wide, the soon called Three Wise men were made an official Assembly institution and were to make their recommendations on secret decisions too. Category:Union Society Category:Edited by Renaud